


【康马康】现场行动

by YUNNUY



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUNNUY/pseuds/YUNNUY
Summary: 马库斯顾不得狼狈套上了湿漉漉的囚服，被水打湿的衣服紧紧贴在他的身上，勾勒出令人遐想的曲线。随着喉结的滚动，水滴顺着脖子一路滑向锁骨，最终滴落在领口中。同事看康纳没有任何行动的迹象，就带着这几只落汤鸡，进入了监狱的正门。马库斯依旧走在最后一个，康纳若有所思的看着马库斯远去的背影，无声的勾了勾嘴角。有趣。





	【康马康】现场行动

**Author's Note:**

> 监狱au
> 
> 写个片段手痒痒:(
> 
> 狱警康/犯人马(全员人类
> 
> 大概就只是打个照面而已|ω・）
> 
> 没接触过监狱系列(文包括影视剧 新尝试嘿
> 
> 实际就是我瞎鸡儿编x

今天是个热闹日子。

本应是安静无声息的午饭时间，断断续续的交谈声充斥着食堂这个狭小拥挤的空间不绝如缕。康纳倚靠在角落里，习惯性地扶了扶他的腰带，棕咖色的的眼睛冷漠地扫视着规整分布的餐桌。康纳很快抽出警棍敲击着背后的栏杆，发出刺耳的金属碰撞的鸣声。非常明显的警告。像是苍蝇无规律飞舞时发出的嗡嗡声响很快消散下去，但很快又有了新的躁动。康纳对那些臭名昭著的败类可一点好感也没有。

不过都是些在砧板上扑哧着做出无谓挣扎的鱼俎，将死之人，听天由命，他想。

两个离他很近的囚犯还在小声交谈着。他俩的话不多，康纳警示后更变成一句没一句的搭话。但康纳还是一字不落的听完了他们的对话。

“听说没，那个新来的。”

“听说了，祁老大说他在放风时透着铁栅栏看到那群狱警老混球们压着往我们这边走了，性感的跟个娘们似的。屁股又大又翘，人好像接受不过来打击呆呆的，肯定是抢手货。说不定像牙龈那些个大佬们玩完了就轮到我们这群小喽啰玩了。”

“叫啥名字啊？”

“好像叫...马库斯？”

康纳听说过几次这个名字，在电视上。貌似是某个组织的领袖，但他的组织触碰到了上层的利益，政府立马就清除了他们，死的死逃的逃，剩下的也只有他了。本应该是个死刑犯，但迫于舆论导向，二审又改成了无期徒刑。

至于人辣不辣，康纳不关心。对他来说就是普通囚犯而已，那群疯子们怎么玩他，跟自己一点关系也没有。

很快康纳与马库斯就打了个照面。

康纳负责将马库斯在内的5人处理“干净”。

狭窄的通道以及狱警时不时在后方的怒斥，让刚入监狱的人怏怏地用怯畏眼神扫视着前方的道路，脚步丝毫不敢拖沓，就好像身后的狱警如炼狱的恶魔能将他们拖入万劫不复的深渊。实际上他们已经在炼狱里了，只是惯性思维告诉他们，他们还在以人类的名义存活在世上。不过很快就不是了。

马库斯走在最后，原本应该闪烁光芒的异色瞳如失去了颜色般，灰色印刻在他的双眼，如同结了蛛网的破窗。他蓄起了胡子，或者说是只是更本没有时间和心思打理。鲜艳的唇被浓密的胡须遮挡着，紧抿的嘴显示着这个人的紧张不安。

小队很快走到了通道的尽头。尽头左边的地下整齐堆放着五件橘红色的囚服，右边的架子上悬挂着三把高压水枪。这是康纳某些无趣没有x生活的g佬同事最期待的环节。

身形高大的狱警挥舞着电击警棍，把他们向前驱赶，电流滋啦在空气中微响，点燃了这沉默的气氛。“把你们的衣服都脱掉。”囚犯们立马顺从地行动着，慢半拍的马库斯引起了同事的训斥:“从前数第三个！磨磨唧唧干什么呢！”终于回过神来的马库斯立即加紧动作脱掉了他的衣服。

康纳站在一旁，职业习惯让他绷紧身体观察着马库斯。薄薄的脂肪覆盖在经受过良好训练的肌肉上，使得马库斯看起来更加肉感，双腿流畅的肌肉线条直趋向下，纤细的脚踝上有青筋微微爆起。好吧，身材的确不错。

同事不耐烦的声音再次响起:“没听懂我的意思是吧？我说把衣服脱掉！全部脱掉！你们这群傻x！”

聪明的人很快地把最后一块遮羞布也抛之身后，但在他们还没来得及让自己的羞耻心出来作祟时，他们已经被高压水枪冲倒了。几个细皮嫩肉的囚犯经受不住这非人的待遇毫无形象的尖叫出声，凄惨的声音在通道里回响。

同事招了招手，示意康纳来掌控水枪。康纳对这种事情向来提不起兴趣，但一个邪恶的想法在他的脑海里偷偷地发了芽。他想看那个首领狼狈的样子。康纳走向前接过水枪，变换了角度对准马库斯。高压的水流击打在马库斯身上，重心不稳的他一下跌落在湿滑的大理石地板上。

马库斯下意识的想要躲避着碍事的水流，但他无论如何摆动腰肢也无法摆脱这疼痛的处罚。像一只在地下翻滚的鲶鱼，在泚起的水花下马库斯睁不开眼，但透过微睁的细缝和不断想要在打滑的地板支撑起自己的双臂说明他仍在想方法逃离困境。挣扎在囚笼里的困兽，康纳面无表情。

突然水停了，马库斯立即睁开了眼睛，茫然的看向康纳所在的方向，手下动作也没停。马库斯靠着墙，慢慢地站立。康纳颇感兴趣的盯着马库斯，同时同事不合时宜的声音又一次响起:“赶紧把你们的宝宝制服穿好！你们这群王八犊子准备好开始你们的服刑生活吧！祝你们好运，不要在服完刑就给我死在监狱！没有人会给你收尸！”

马库斯顾不得狼狈套上了湿漉漉的囚服，被水打湿的衣服紧紧贴在他的身上，勾勒出令人遐想的曲线。随着喉结的滚动，水滴顺着脖子一路滑向锁骨，最终滴落在领口中。

同事看康纳没有任何行动的迹象，就带着这几只落汤鸡，进入了监狱的正门。马库斯依旧走在最后一个，康纳若有所思的看着马库斯远去的背影，无声的勾了勾嘴角。

有趣。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching！！！！  
> 尝试在AO3上投稿嘿  
> 会在lofter上更新  
> 这上面随缘啦


End file.
